el zorro y el gato, destino o coincidencia
by nero inoue
Summary: naruto es perseguido por una turba, para después encontrarse con madara que le enseña una valiosa lección de vida que ara que la vida de naruto de un giro de 180 grados


**No soy dueño de naruto**

Konohagakure no sato

Era un 10 de octubre todos en las calles festejaban por que hace ya 6 años que el yondaime hokage había derrotado al bijuu sellando el chakra en sus hijos menma con la esencia yang y kasumi la esencia yin, que también era su cumpleaños los hijos del hokage eran considerados héroes por el pueblo y respetados por muchos.

En unas calles alejadas del festejo había un niño de pelo rubio, ropa que parecían harapos y que su cuerpo se notaba una desnutrición por falta de alimentación, este niño se le conocía en la aldea como naruto uzumaki o como muchos en el pueblo le decían el niño Kyūbi y por unos pocos como el hijo del yondaime hokage minato namikaze.

El niño peli rubio corría por la calles de konoha, huyendo de una turba de aldeanos que lo perseguían con diversos objetos para causarle daño, como en barias ocasiones solo que a esta fecha los ataques que recibía se agraviaban considerablemente .

"¿porque? Porque me persiguen, si no hecho nada" se preguntaba el rubio

"vuelve aquí demonio", dijo un aldeano de la turba

"pero que hice, ¿porque me hacen esto?", pregunto el rubio mientras corría

"que hiciste preguntas, pues mataste a nuestras familias demonio y ¡hoy lo vas a pagar!" grito otro aldeano de la turba

El niño siguió corriendo hasta que empezó a cansarse por la fatiga , en lo que vio una esquina donde creyó que podía perder a la turba , pero al virar en la esquina se encontró con un callejón sin salida . El niño en un intento desesperado por salir de allí se dio la vuelta, para que la expresión de su rostro cambiara de cansancio a una de miedo. Los aldeano estaban a la entrada del callejón mirándolo con expresiones de odio y rencor .

"ahora terminaremos lo que empezó el hokage demonio" dijo uno de los aldeanos a la entrada del callejón

Se abalanzaron sobre el niño con golpes, objetos, cuchillos, kunais atacaban al niño, no les importaba sus gritos de agonía sus suplicando por que se detengan. Los golpes y apuñaladas siguieron por horas hasta que se podía distinguir un charco de sangre con un bulto en el centro del charco.

En ese momento una extraña forma blanca con negro comenzaba a surgir del suelo acercándose y tomando al niño se desvaneció entre las sombras.

 **(en un lugar a las afuera de konoha)**

Un hombre de mediana edad se encontraba sentado en el interior de una cueva secreta, se encontraba mirando a algún punto de la habitación con una mirada perdida.

 **Flashback**

Dos hombres estaban en lo que parecía ser un rio a los pies de una cascada estos hombres era madara uchiha y hashirama senju este último detrás del otro con una espada en la mano que atravesaba el pecho de madara

"lo siento amigo pero es mi deber como hokage proteger mi hogar" dijo hashirama

Y así el cuerpo de madara callo inerte en el rio siendo arrastrado por la corriente hacia el mar.

Madara empezaba a abrir los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba vivo, sentándose de inmediato se tocó el pecho para ver la herida fatal que le había hecho hashirama en su combate , para encontrar venda en la herida en ese momento por la puerta entro alguien que a simple vista se podía identificar como una mujer.

"Ohh…. Disculpa no sabía que estabas despierto, te gustaría algo de comer" dijo la mujer

"no gracias no tengo hambre" dijo madara, cuando le gruñe el estomago

"fufufufu, bueno te traeré algo espera hay" y la mujer se fue a buscar algo de alimento para madara quien se había sonrojado por la vergüenza .después de un rato volvió la mujer

"toma come" dijo entregándole una bandeja

"gracias esto… " Dijo madara

"natsumi, natsumi uzumaki y cuál es el tuyo" pregunto

"madara uchiha, ex líder del clan uchiha" dijo frunciendo el seño

"disculpa la pregunta pero como fue que llegue aquí" pregunto madara

"pues cuando venía a casa por la noche, vi algo a las oriya del rio y al acercarme te encontré con una espada clavada al pecho así que te la quite y te traje aquí para poder curarte" dijo natsumi

"gracias por tu ayuda y curarme las heridas te estoy agradecido" dijo madara

"no hay de que ahora come que necesitas alimentarte para recobrar fuerzas" dijo natsumi , dándole una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación

Madara se quedó observando por donde había salido natsumi y se quedó pensando en la mujer que lo salvo de la muerte, pelo largo y rojo, ojos entre azul y violeta, rasgos faciales delicados y bien definidos, tés blanca casi como si fuera una mueca de porcelana, lo que le daba un aspecto como si fuera tan frágil como el cristal.

Despertando de su ensueño se dedicó a comer y dormir pues aún se sentía adolorido tras su batalla con hashirama esperando poder agradecerle a natsumi por todo lo que había hecho por él.

 **Fin flashback**

Percatándose de que algo se estaba elevando desde la tierra era una criatura en blanco y negro que traía algo entre sus brazos.

"zetsu donde estabas y que es eso que traes hay" pregunto madara a zetsu

"traigo algo que le podría interesar mucho madara" dijo zetsu

"y que podría ser eso sí se puede saber" cuestiono madara

"traje al verdadero jinchuuriki del kyubi conmigo" dijo zetsu

"y puedo saber porque lo has traído al escondite, sabiendo que es un jinchuuriki podrían empezar a buscarlo si no lo encuentran en la aldea" dijo madara con una expresión estoica

"a eso quería llegar, en konoha no lo aprecian sus mismos padres lo dejan de lado por sus hermanos que solo por tener el shakra del kyubi creen que son los jinchuurikis cuando sin el alma o la conciencia el shakra se les terminara" informo zetsu a madara

"aun así es peligroso traerlo aquí, pero tengo una duda quienes son sus padres" pregunto madara a zetsu pues no podía entender como uno padres podían dejar tan descuidado a uno de sus hijos

"el rayo amarillo de konoha y yondaime hokage, minato namikaze y el habanero sangriento kushina uzumaki" informo zetsu

Madara en estos momentos estaba sin poder pronunciar una palabra y no era por el nombre del hombre sino por el de la mujer

"zetsu de casualidad esta kushina tiene el pelo color rojo brillante" pregunto un madara más serio de lo común

"si como lo sabes si nunca te he comentado nada de esto" indago zetsu

"hay partes de mi pasado que ni siquiera tu sabes, pues de ser así ese niño que traes en tus brazos no solo sería el jinchuuriki del kyubi sino que también sería mi nieto" rebelo madara

Zetsu tenía en ese momento los ojos como platos por ningún momento se le paso por la cabeza que el jinchuuriki podría ser nieto de madara tal revelación lo dejo como piedra.

"entonces lo devuelvo a konoha" pregunto zetsu

"no, quizás a esto le podamos sacar algún provecho a futuro, que se quede y zetsu cúralo" ordeno madara

"como quieras madara" dijo zetsu

Zetsu se había ido a curar las heridas de su nieto, mientras madara se quedó pensando si todo iba como lo estaba planeando para el plan ojo de luna podría resultar en que obtendría un aliado muy poderoso que le ayudaría con sus metas, pero en el caso de que no sucediera así igualmente obtendría un digno oponente contra quien batirse y que su resurrección no sea tan aburrida como el esperaba.

" _esto será muy divertido de ver en un futuro, pero para que sea más interesante no debo decirle acerca del plan y ver cómo se las apañara óbito para quitarle el kyubi cuando se entere. fufufufu será mejor que le diga a zetsu que no le comente nada al respecto a óbito hasta que llegue el momento oportuno" pensó madara_

Madara cerró los ojos para descansar un rato y planear en cómo convencer al niño para que acepte su propuesta para entrenarlo.

Naruto empezaba a abrir los ojos lentamente pues aun podía sentir el dolor de la golpiza que le habían dado los del pueblo empezando a ver claramente se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el hospital pues no podía sentir ese aroma a alcohol característico en el aire, sino que estaba en una habitación que solo era iluminada por una vela.

Se levantó de la cama donde estaba postrado para empezar a salir por la puerta y avanzar por el pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación con unas raíces que bajaban desde el techo hasta lo que parecía ser un anciano sentado en un sillón hecho de madera, el hombre tenía los ojos cerrados lentamente comenzó a acercarse hasta que sin previo aviso abrió los ojos mostrándolos de color rojo con tres tomoas en negro que destacaban en los ojos.

Intimidado por la mirada del hombre retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, aterrado por no saber quién era este hombre extraño y que es lo que quería de él.

"vaya ya has despertado mucho antes de lo que había previsto, niño ¿cuál es tu nombre?" pregunto madara

"naruto uzumaki, porque lo pregunta señor" dijo naruto

"nada en especial solo quería saber tu nombre, pues como tú me has dicho tu nombre te diré el mío madara uchiha encantado" dijo madara

Naruto en esos momento no sabía si confiar o no en aquel hombre ya que en la aldea cada vez que alguien se le mostraba tan amable en el pueblo casi siempre terminaba en el hospital con la excepción de aquel hombre y su hija en el puesto de ramen, así que no se confiaba mucho de las personas.

"señor puedo preguntar porque me ayudo" pregunto naruto

"¿naruto era tu nombre verdad?" pregunto madara

"si" respondió el rubio

"pues yo no te ayude, sino que fue mi ayudante zetsu el que te trajo aquí" dijo madara

"¿pero porque?" pregunto naruto pues a pesar de que tenía tan corta edad era muy maduro ya sea por los ataques de los aldeanos del pueblo o la falta de atención que le daban sus padres por sobre sus hermanos.

"pues por dos razones, una que tú eres un jinchuuriki" dijo madara, a lo que naruto no entendio

"te explicare que es un jinchuriki en otro momento te parece, ya y la segunda razón aunque él no la sabia es que yo soy tu abuelo" dijo madara

Naruto en ese momento estaba atónito no solo había descubierto algo que quizás estaba relacionado con los ataques de los aldeanos, sino que también delante de él estaba su abuelo lo que le produjo que se formara una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se lanzara a abrazar a su abuelo que no sabía que tenía.

"tranquilo que no soy joven naruto" dijo madara

"lo siento es que me pone feliz saber que tengo un abuelo que se preocupó por mí ya que mis padres me dejan de lado por mis hermanos porque dicen que ellos son diferentes y necesita más atención" dijo naruto

Madara se le quedo viendo por unos momentos reconsiderando la oferta que le iba a proponer pero al hacerlo tenía que actuar deprisa pues su tiempo en el mundo se le estaba agotando pues si sus cálculos no le fallaban solo le quedaban tres o cuatro años por lo mucho.

"naruto quiero que me escuches con mucha atención está claro" dijo madara

Naruto lo miro a los ojos y asentó con la cabeza en señal de que estaba listo y atento

"naruto que te parece si te quedas conmigo por un tiempo, pero no solo a vivir temporalmente sino que también a entrenarte y enseñarte todo lo que se ¿te parece?" dijo madara

Naruto se lo quedo pensando por un buen rato hasta que mirando con determinación a su abuelo madara en señal de que su decisión ya está tomada y que no iba a cambiar de parecer.

"sí, quiero que me entrenes abuelo para convertirme en hokage" dijo naruto

"hm, ¿porque quieres ser hokage?" pregunto madara

"Para que la gente me quiera y me reconozca" dijo naruto

"naruto si te voy a entrenar no simplemente como ninja sino como persona también y será mejor empezar lo antes posible, el hokage es alguien que es respetado por toda la aldea, tú al ser un jinchuuriki tus posibilidades son más que escasas para convertirte en hokage la gente por lo general le teme a lo que no comprende e impedirían todo lo que puedan para que eso no ocurra" dijo madara

El niño por un momento se sitio como si le hubiesen arrebatado una parte de el al escuchar a su abuelo todo eso pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón el pueblo no lo quería e inclusive sus padres actuaban como si el no existía, estando al borde de las lágrimas sintió una mano en su cabeza y levanto la vista para mirar a su abuelo.

"no estés triste si te digo esto es porque te quiero y me preocupo por ti, y además hay algo mucho mejor que ser reconocido por la gente" dijo madara con una sonrisa, aunque fuese tachado de poco expresivo cuando expresaba algún gesto se podía notar que era verdadero y no fingido.

"¿y que sería eso abuelo madara?" pregunto naruto

"es algo muy parecido a lo que tu querías en un principio, pero a la vez es muy diferente" dijo madara

"y que es" insistió naruto

"pues es reconocimiento se verá complementado con la alegría y el cariño que sentirás por esa persona en específico, con solo su presencia te sentirás extremada mente tranquilo aun si todo está en tu contra" dijo madara

"no entiendo abuelo ¿cómo puede ser eso mejor?" pregunto naruto

"fufufufufu, con el tiempo lo entenderás y quizás antes de que lo comprendas ya te esté pasando y tu ni cuenta te vas a dar, jajajaja" dijo riéndose madara

"no entiendo, pero ¿cuando empezamos a entrenar abuelo?" preguntó el rubio

"que te parece mañana así tu puedes descansar mejor y yo puedo pensar en la mejor forma de entrenarte, te parece" dijo madara

Naruto asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación y después se retiró para ir al lugar donde estaba durmiendo hace un rato, al desaparecer por el pasillo una forma en blanco y negro empezó a surgir del suelo al lado de madara.

"madara estás seguro sobre esto" pregunto zetsu

"si, y tú me ayudaras, asegúrate que en la aldea no se den cuenta que desapareció también me conseguirás jutsus que le pueda enseñar cuando sepa su afinidad elemental, también consigue rollos de historia tanto del clan uzumaki, uchiha y senju y fuinjutsu, tambien kenjutsu" dijo madara

"algo mas o eso es todo" dijo zetsu

"si pase lo que pase no le digas a óbito de que el jinchuuriki del kyubi es mi nieto, veamos cómo se las arregla para capturarlo en el futuro" dijo madara

"me voy hacer lo que me pide des" dijo zetsu antes de volver a hundirse de nuevo en la tierra

Madara se quedó pensando después de que zetsu se fue en como despertaría el sharingan y posterior mente su mangekyo sharingan, tenía que encontrar la manera de conseguir otro mangekyo sharingan para cuando naruto lo obtuviese no se quedara siego por la utilización del mismo, si tenía mucho en que pensar y planear a futuro.

 **Las actualizaciones se efectuaran cada 2 semanas sino he terminado antes de lo que esperaba**

 **Espero que les guste, adiós.**


End file.
